


The Honeymoon Period Crisis

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [55]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Defensive McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Objecting Kirk, Sex Implied/Referenced, Tired Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk believes that McCoy is encouraging Spock to overextend himself in the romance department.





	The Honeymoon Period Crisis

“Alright, you two! Give it a rest! The honeymoon period should be over by now!”

“We’ll be the judge of that!” McCoy snapped. “Besides, you’re just jealous!”

“Jealous?! Jealous of that?!” Kirk demanded, pointing at Spock. “You've got him about dead! Just look at how tired his eyes look!”

“That’s not the part on him that I’m concerned about! Just as long as that other part keeps working, everything will be just hunky-dory!”

“What do you have to say about all of this, Spock?!” Kirk demanded.

“Excuse me, sir. Have we met?”

Kirk smirked. “I rest my case.”

McCoy sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
